Definition
by Persephone of Abydos
Summary: A modern reinterpretation of Inuyasha, the likes of which you've never seen before. [Very, very AU]
1. 15 Birthdays

Title: Definition  
Started and Finished: 12 February 2007

Disclaimer: I just play with them.

Summary: Inuyasha isn't about saving the world. It's not even really a love story. Rather, its central theme concerns the acceptance of someone who does not fit into any defined categories. This is my admittedly bizarre modern retake…. VERY AU

Author's Ramblings: To my knowledge, this idea has never before been explored. I wanted to push the boundaries of the Inuyasha fandom a bit more than they have been, which is not something terribly new for me. However, with experimentation comes the risk of flames. I have a feeling that not many of you, my readers, will like what I have written so far of this story. I want you to be completely honest with me should you choose to review.

* * *

Chapter One: 15 Birthdays

* * *

Higurashi Kagome was a girl of 15 birthdays.

The first few she could not recall; they were before she had figured out how to fully work that helpful little ability called memory. The fourth through sixth were characterized by cake, ice cream, and balloons. There was a clown added to the mix for the seventh—one of her mother's ideas—but the fear-induced tantrum she had thrown that year luckily ensured that this particular trend did not continue. For her eighth birthday she had chicken pox, and she had worried if maybe it were divine retribution for having thrown that tantrum the year before. (And her superstitious grandfather had elected not to dissuade her.) Her karmic debt repaid, her ninth through twelfth birthdays were filled to the brim with cake, giggles, and cheap makeup. Her thirteenth birthday was her first slumber party, and she and her friends animatedly discussed the boys they fancied. Her fourteenth birthday was her second slumber party, and she and her friends animatedly discussed the things they had done _with _the boys they fancied…or dejectedly confessed the things the boys they fancied had done with other girls.

But this fifteenth birthday was shaping up to be quite…different.

Oh, it had started out much like the others. Kagome had gone to school, had been ambushed by her friends at lunch seeking to confirm birthday plans with her; and as soon as the bell marked the end of the last class of the day, Kagome had gone to her locker to put on her shoes. Then she had headed for home, taking the route she took every school day. And it was such a nice route, too. There weren't many routes that took a junior-high girl right past the high school. Boy-watching at the high school was a favorite pastime of Kagome's, and for her fifteenth birthday she figured she was especially allowed to do so—encouraged, even!

Her giddy anticipatory grin quickly transformed into a heavy pout when she rounded the corner only to discover that Juuban High was already deserted. She sighed, trudging now rather than walking. The school must have had a half-day for some reason.

What a disappointing birthday.

And then she heard it. The pained whimper that she would remember for the rest of her life.

The pained whimper which prompted her to climb over the high school's stucco fence and onto the concrete yard.

The whisper-groaned plea for help which sounded in response to her loud footsteps.

The whisper-groaned plea for help which led her to the outdoor entrance to the men's bathroom on the side of the gymnasium.

There, arms on concrete and legs on white tile, facing upwards and swathed in a steadily expanding puddle of blood, was a boy still in his navy school uniform with long bleached-white hair and a multitude of piercings…with his pants undone and four stab wounds on his chest.

Kagome had never screamed for help more loudly in her life.

What a grisly birthday.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome had never expected to spend the evening of her birthday in a hospital waiting room. In fact, she was supposed to be home two hours ago. Her mother was likely already in full panic mode. But somehow, Kagome just couldn't bring herself to care.

All she could think about was how lucky the boy was that his lungs hadn't been punctured. The triage team had given her steady updates. They had even given her the boy's personal effects (a wallet and keys), since there was no one else to give them to. Inuyasha was his name, according to the student ID in his wallet. He was a senior at Juuban High, but the date of birth printed signified that he was already 21. Kagome just figured he must have been held back. He certainly hadn't appeared to be the studious type with all those piercings.

She winced at the memory of his physical appearance.

Blinking, she caught sight of the female intern clad in blue scrubs who had been giving her updates on Inuyasha's condition. Kagome stood up quickly, expectantly.

"Higurashi-san," the woman greeted her, "the patient is awake and is asking to see you. Would you please come with me?"

Kagome nodded vigorously, following the woman as she walked down the corridor on the right. "Yes, of course. How is he? Is he in much pain?"

"A bit," the woman answered after a small pause. They turned left into another hallway, and she continued, "The pain medication is beginning to kick in, though."

Before Kagome could respond, a weak but frustrated groan could be heard from the nearest door, about twenty feet away: "Give me my shirt!"

"But it's all stained with blood," came a feminine reply.

"Don't fucking care," responded the weak voice, now sounding more groggy than frustrated, "A blanket, then. Need a blanket. Hurry. She comes."

When Kagome and the intern entered the room, the nurse had just gently placed an extra blanket over Inuyasha's prone form. The intern cleared her throat, startling the nurse just a bit.

"Your savior is here," the intern announced to Inuyasha with a small smile. She gestured to the schoolgirl, "This is Higurashi Kagome. She found you, and has been here waiting for you to wake up." At that, she pushed a slightly nervous Kagome deeper into the room. "Buzz if you need anything, okay?" And with that, the intern and the nurse left savior and patient alone.

Kagome rocked a bit on her feet, blushing. She was certain she had never before been stared at so intensely by a boy before. "Hi," she greeted…then wanted to smack herself. She sounded so stupid!

Before she could progress much further in her self-deprecation, Inuyasha smiled, an unidentifiable emotion swimming in his golden eyes. "You saved me," he spoke softly. He suddenly didn't look as rebellious as his piercings suggested.

"Yes," Kagome whispered, not knowing how else to respond. She saw a chair in the left corner of the room. She pulled it over to the side of Inuyasha's bed and sat, instinctively wrapping his right hand in both of hers.

Inuyasha lightly blushed, but did not let go.

"They gave me your wallet," Kagome spoke, not really liking the quiet. "Your name is Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," the boy responded.

"Do you have any family?" she asked nervously, "Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

"A brother. He won't come," Inuyasha responded. Before he could say anything else, he winced and wrenched his hand from hers only to draw it under the blanket, obviously clutching at his chest.

Kagome hurriedly stood, leaning over him, "Are you okay? Do you hurt? Here, let me…." And she made to lift the blanket off the injured boy.

Inuyasha, eyes widening, began to shout, "No!"…

…but it was too late. Kagome had discovered two of the secrets Inuyasha had wished to keep from her. There on Inuyasha's chest, though mutilated and covered in stitches and medical tape, were a small pair of undeniably female breasts.

For a long while, the two just stared at each other.

Then Kagome shifted her gaze back to Inuyasha's…(she gulped)…breasts. "Your ID said you were male," she spoke softly, almost as though she were speaking to herself.

Inuyasha looked towards the window, obviously embarrassed. "There's no category for me," he said quietly. "I picked the one I dress like."

A heavy pause ensued.

"What…do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I'm both male _and _female, okay?" Inuyasha said gruffly, but not quite angrily. He huffed, but later regretted it as it pulled at his stitches. Sighing, he continued heatedly, "I have tits, one ovary, one testicle, and a barely-there dick, alright? The word "hermaphrodite' ring any bells?" He heard the girl gasp, and he grimaced, shutting his eyes tightly. His savior's condemnation would be coming any second now…

…but he was forced to crack his eyes open as, instead of proclamations of disgust, he heard gut-wrenching sobs coming from the mouth of the girl standing next to him.

"Oh my gods," Kagome said, sniffling heavily, tears streaming down her face, "That's why, isn't it? Someone in that bathroom found you out…."

Inuyasha remained silent, with that unidentifiable emotion back in his golden eyes as he set them upon the schoolgirl.

"Who would want to hurt you like this, Inuyasha?" she asked, still crying.

"Everyone," Inuyasha answered harshly. He paused, looking pensive, then reached out for the girl with the hand she had held earlier. Softly this time, he continued, "But you saved me."

She was lost in her grief, some of her long black hair glued to her cheeks by her tears. "How could anyone…."

"Shh, Kagome, don't cry."

What an eye-opening birthday.

* * *

Meta-ramblings: Yes, I went there. I aspire to add more chapters to this little experiment of mine, but I will only do so if I know that readers desire it. Please let me know if you would like to see more chapters, and remember to be honest should you choose to review! 


	2. Wonder

Started: 15 February 2007  
Ended: 18 February 2007

Summary: A modern reinterpretation of Inuyasha, the likes of which you've never seen before. Very, very AU.

Author's Ramblings: I dedicate this chapter to that scar of mine whose presence I cannot explain.

* * *

Chapter Two: Wonder

* * *

Kibasenshi Inuyasha had not returned to school for an entire week.

The first absence was legit; he had still been in the hospital. But even after he was released, he had not returned to Juuban High.

Scowling, he threw a half-empty tube of Neosporin at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. "Fucking pansy," he chastised himself. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the reality was that he was terrified of going back to that school. There was no doubt that that bastard Jakotsu had already spread to the entire high school the fact that Inuyasha was neither male nor female, but some grotesque combination of the two. The rumor mill, however, wasn't what frightened Inuyasha. What frightened him was that he could easily find himself in a situation to be mauled again. As masculine as he usually tried to be, his female chromosomes tended to impede his potential strength. He might not be able to fend off Jakotsu again (if the previous incident could be called "fending off" at all), or anyone else who wanted to put the hermaphrodite out of his misery.

But more than that, more than any other fear or paranoia Inuyasha held, was the terror that, should he be attacked again, Kagome would not be the one to find him. Instead it would be some other person who would not scream in worried fright but in disgusted horror, and who would not seek to help him but to finish him off once and for all.

Truth be told, he wasn't even sure why he had called out for help that day in the first place. He must have been _really _out of it to have drawn even more attention to himself.

But…Kagome had been the one to come. _Kagome. _His only ally; his savior.

He breathed her name aloud, lightly touching his healing wounds.

No, he could not go back to Juuban High yet. To do so was to risk death. He couldn't do it yet; he just wasn't ready. Even though he felt like a fucking pansy for it.

He winced as his fingers brushed over a particularly sore spot on his left tit.

Why couldn't Jakotsu have just hacked them clean off? Inuyasha would have appreciated some free plastic surgery.

Then again, that probably would have left even more gruesome scars.

And Kagome would have cried harder.

_Kagome. _

He wondered how she was, what she was doing. He had not seen her since that day she saved him. He had passed out from the medication not long after she had discovered the two most obvious betrayers of his (he looked away from the mirror, leaving the bathroom) deformity.

He padded into the living room and parked his ass on the couch, flicking on the television, not really caring what the current channel was airing. He did make sure the blinds were shut. He didn't want anyone in the apartment building across alley to peep at his bare, injured tits.

Tits. Female. Girl. Breasts. (He blushed) _Kagome_….

Had Kagome thought of him at all this past week?

When he had awoken from his medicated slumber the day after the incident and she was not there, he had briefly panicked that perhaps he had dreamed it all. It made sense that his brain would concoct for him a young, pretty, full-fledged girl who had worried and cried for him as a way to cope with the pain of his injuries. Kagome couldn't have been real, he reasoned, because there was no one in the world who would do such things for him. His eyes had watered a bit then, because Kagome had been such a believable dream—and he would go through the pain of being stabbed over and over again if it meant that in his pained stupor he could see her again and feel cared for.

And then he looked to the small wooden two-drawer piece of furniture right next to the window and, to his great bafflement, saw a well-worn bra and a folded piece of paper with his name on it.

He reached out for it—the letter, not the bra—and opened it, his hands slightly shaking.

_Inuyasha_, it began, _I'm sorry I had to leave while you were asleep. I waited a while to see if you would wake up soon, but you were pretty out of it. I hope you sleep well and get better soon! And…well, I know this is embarrassing, but I know firsthand how much it hurts for sore breasts to be jiggling around without support. I know…I know that you picked male, but…well, I just wanted to be helpful. So, I left you my bra. I have more at home, so I don't mind giving it up. I hope I haven't offended you! _And then she signed her name: _Kagome_.

He lost his composure then. He had cried, and sniffled, and cursed his damn female half—all while smiling the most absurd, wide smile he had ever smiled.

Kagome had been real.

He hadn't dreamed her up.

He hadn't worn the bra, of course. The cups were two sizes too large. But that hadn't mattered; what mattered was that he had a piece of her—a physical representation of her heart, which had room enough for the likes of Inuyasha, even if it would probably only be temporary. Like a druggie in withdrawal he had pressed that bra to his face and inhaled deeply, not caring that it pulled like hell at his stitches, and savored her sweet sweet scent.

Inuyasha was jarred from his memories by the shrill sound of a car alarm. He soon relaxed; he didn't own a car. He changed the TV channel, still not really watching it. He noted absently that a graphic predicted a heavy thunderstorm tomorrow.

He had the sudden mental image of Kagome giving away her umbrella to someone who didn't already have one.

He wondered if she went to Juuban Jr High.

* * *

Meta-ramblings: Please give me your thoughts on this latest chapter, and let me know if you are interested in more. Appetizers for future chapters: details concerning Inuyasha's both-ness will be explained, Jakotsu's motivation for stabbing Inuyasha will come to light, Kikyou will make an appearance (but definitely not in the way most of you likely assume), and likely some light citrus. 


End file.
